


Cooking on Ambien

by KryptoniteKid (Nanarchy)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara comes home to find her trying her best, Lena cooks for Kara, after she took her ambien, but she took her ambien and then decided her wife deserves an omelette, she NEVER cooks for Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanarchy/pseuds/KryptoniteKid
Summary: I'm am the biggest idiot in the universe. So I wrote this.I think I'm funny, so you don't have to!





	Cooking on Ambien

Kara got home relatively early, but Lena woke up at an unholy hour, so Kara assumed she was already in bed. When she saw her wife in pajamas, mumbling to herself in the kitchen, she smiled to herself. It was always a nice surprise when she got home and she was still awake.

It was only when she saw the pan full of something and the ominously smoking pot that she realized something was amiss. Neither her nor Lena knew how to cook. Lena was rocking slightly, staring emptily at a google search page on her laptop, surrounded by food.

"Heeeyyy, honey, how are we doing tonight?" Kara asked. Lena turned around, a sleepy smile on her face.

"Baby!" Lena stumble over and threw herself into Kara's arms and things began to slot into place in Kara's mind. Lena's body hung a little heavier than it did at peak consciousness, and she was leaving very sloppy kisses all over Kara's face.

"Whatcha cooking?" Kara asked. She was just... so damn curious. She carried Lena into the kitchen and more closely surveyed the mess. The back burner was on, and a cold pan full of raw eggs floating in red sauce sat on the burner in front of it. Starchy bubbles boiled in a pot next to it.

"I figured you'd be hungry when you got home." Lena slurred in her ear.

"You figured right," Kara chirped, trying with all her might not to laugh. She couldn't help but snort into her wife's shoulder when she saw Lena's google search: _hjow ti mkae chuckern p;izza mrrinara egg_.

"So what's for dinner?"

"I'm making omelets- I wanted them to have pizza and potstickers, but we didn't have pizza or potstickers, so I'm just making them with spaghetti and refried beans."

Kara bit her lip almost until it was bleeding, but managed to squeak out, "brilliant substitutions, babe!"

But she could smell the fumes from the pot, it was time to do damage control before the fire alarm went off. "Well, let me help you finish up... why don't you go wash up for dinner?" Lena wobbled a bit as Kara set her down. Kara turned off both burners before she followed her into the bedroom. Once inside, Lena seemed to forget what she had been doing. When she turned around, she gave Kara a slow, seductive smile. Kara gathered her in her arms and tucked her into bed.

"How about I finish up out there, and I'll bring everything in here and we can have dinner in bed?"

Lena nodded, eyelids already drooping. Kara kissed her on the cheek and went to clean the kitchen.

She tipped the pot into the sink, and a congealed mass of what had probably been penne noodles with a perfectly browned bottom layer slid out and landed with a splat. Kara finally allowed herself to laugh quietly.

There was an opened jar of beans on the sink, yes, but they weren't refried, they were Van De Kamps baked beans, and the giggles increased. She sniffed the sauce the eggs were floating in, and then saw the empty jar of pace picante.

She put all the food in the garbage and soaked the pots before cleaning the counters (her ambien-addled wife had managed to get more food on the counter than in the pot and pan) and then headed to bed.

Lena was snoring softly when she get there. Kara hugged her close and fell asleep with a mischievous smile on her face, deciding exactly how long and hard she was going to tease her wife about this the following day.

 

 


End file.
